Phantasy Star
Phantasy Star is an RPG released in 1987 for the Sega Master System. It is the first game of the popular Phantasy Star series. Story Synopsis The game introduces us to the star system of Algo, and its three planets Palma, Motavia and Dezoris. The system is in the grip of its evil ruler, King Lassic. A young girl, Alis, sees her brother die whilst trying to investigate King Lassic, and swears to avenge his death by ridding the system of the evil influence of Lassic. Alis is soon joined on her quest by Myau - a cat-like creature, Odin - a legendary fighter, and Noah, an Esper. Together they explore the planets of Algo, gathering mystical weapons and armour, batting with Lassic in his castle in the sky, and finally discovering the hidden darkness behind it all. Gameplay Interface As with almost all RPGs, the main character, Alis, and her party are moved around the game world with the directional controller, and commands are given by accessing a menu system. Combat Combat is turn-based, with each combatant completing one attack or casting one magical spell during each combat round. Dungeons Dungeons in Phantasy Star are 3-dimensional, a revolutionary and impressive feature at the time. Most dungeons have multiple levels, and contain obstacles such as pit-traps and locked doors, as well as rewards such as treasure chests, unique items, or essential help from NPCs located in the dungeon. Items The items in Phantasy Star can generally be classified into 2 groups, combat-related (which are further divided into weapons, armour, and shields) and non-combat-related. Of the combat Items, those made of Laconia are the strongest and therefore most useful and highly-prized. Laconian items are not available in any shop, and must be claimed from their hiding place or current owner. Weapons Armour Shields Other *Cola - Cola can be purchased from any fast food shop for 10 meseta. It heals 10 hit points. *Burger - Burgers are the other healing item available at any fast food shop. They cost 40 meseta each and heal 40 HP. *Flash - The dungeons in Phantasy Star are pitch dark, and cannot be navigated without a light source. A flash is the cheapest at 10 meseta each, and lasts until the dungeon is exited. Flash ae also dropped by certain enemies. *Escaper - An escaper costs ?? meseta at many second-hand stores, and using it will magic the party out of the current dungeon. *Transer - A transer *Road Pass - A road pass is needed to access Palma's spaceport. It can be bought from the second-hand goods shop in Scion for 200 meseta, although it's listed as 'secrets'. The clerk isn't very keen on selling this item, persistence is the key! *Passport *Land Rover - The land rover offers much faster travel over any flat terrain. Also, it is the only way to cross the ant-lion fields of Motavia. *Hovercraft - The hovercraft is the only option available for travelling across water, but can also be used to cross lava without taking any damage. *Ice Digger - The ice digger is the only machine capable of cutting through certain icy areas of Dezoris, allow access to vital areas. *Flute *Prism - The aeroprism is gaurded by a pair of titans inside a cave deep in the ice of Dezoris. It allows an invisible world to be seen. *Nuts *Hapsby *Compass *Cake *Letter *Laconian Pot *Magic Lamp - The magic lamp costs 1400 meseta, and works as a permanent light source. Never worry about running out of flashlights again! *Amber Eye - The amber eye is gaurded by the Casba Dragon. It's not much use for anything, but being extremely rare, surely someone will trade something useful for it... *Gas Shield *Crystal *Dungeon Key *Miracle Key *Torch *Alsulin *Polymetryl Magic Offensive Magic Defensive Magic Other Enemies Random Encounters | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Unique Encounters Category:Games